


Lingue Straniere

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, p0rn fest fill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Essere premuto contro i bagni della National Gallery di Londra non era quello che si aspettava pensò Thad Harwod con l'ultimo barlume di lucidità prima di cercare le labbra di quello sconosciuto</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingue Straniere

Essere premuto contro i bagni della National Gallery di Londra non era quello che si aspettava pensò Thad Harwod con l'ultimo barlume di lucidità prima di cercare le labbra di quello sconosciuto.  
Rimorchiato come nei peggiori cliché da film porno, quanto era caduto in basso si disse per l'ennesima volta mentre l'altro armeggiava con i suoi pantaloni.

Perlomeno era un bel ragazzo, alto, capelli castani e degli occhi verdi discretamente espressivi, specie in quel momento, e francese a giudicare da quello che gemeva e gli andava bene, non capiva una parola ma gli andava bene, voleva solo che non smettesse.

" Tu es si parfait, ... si beau " gemette occhi verdi prima di abbassargli completamente i pantaloni, provocandogli delle scariche che si concentrarono tutte sul suo bassoventre.  
Sentì le mani dell'altro che delicatamente lo voltavano, e la parete era così fredda rispetto al calore della pelle dell'altro, e lui aveva bisogno di quel calore.

Trattenne un gemito nel sentire l'altro che inseriva il primo dito, il tempo di abituarsi e poi gli andò incontro, facendogli chiaramente capire che voleva di più, muovendosi contro la mano dell'altro che soffocò una risata divertita contro il suo orecchio, non era possibile che ci fossero persone con una tale ... voce da sesso.

" Si, beau, si jolie, e tu es mien, seulment mien " gemette occhi verdi prima di rovistare nelle tasche, non l'avrebbe mai detto ma il francese lo eccitava anche troppo.

Quando finalmente lo sentì dentro di sé gemette, o almeno tentò di farlo visto che l'altro gli coprì la bocca con la sua, coinvolgendolo in un bacio che non aveva nulla di casto, anzi ... tutto lì sapeva di sesso. " Silence mon mignon, silence " gli disse occhi verdi prima di riprendere a muoversi dentro di lui.

Thad non sie ra mai sentito così ... non sapeva nemmeno spiegarsi tutto quello, era così bello concedersi per una volta senza pensare alle conseguenze, solo lui e occhi e verdi la cui mano stava massaggiando la sua virilirà, ed era a dir poco perfetto tutto era perfetto.

" No ... no te paras .... no te ... paras " gemette in spagnolo, solitamente non si serva dello spagnolo ma quella era una situazione così inaspettata, e sentì l'altro ansimare prima di aumentare il ritmo degli affondi.  
Sentì l'altro che lo baciava con forza e rispose a quel bacio, e fu allora che lo sentì ... ed era tutto così perfetto .... ecco pensò, c'era quasi ... ancora poco ... e ... poi per un secondo si scollegò dal mondo.

 

Il giorno dopo

Nick e Jeff non se l'erano presa, solo avevano voluto sapere tutti i dettagli, e quello era stato umiliante.

" E quindi tu ... ma almeno lo sai il suo nome ... guarda chi c'è ! " urlò Jeff prima di salutare con la mano una ragazza castana che sedeva accanto a una biondina che teneva per mano un tizio sulla sedia a rotelle seduto accanto ... a occhi verdi, quello era senza dubbio occhi verdi. E la castana doveva essere senza dubbio la sua ragazza; non era possibile che fosse così sfigato da attrarre un bisessuale fidanzato con una donna, da quando la vita era così ingiusta, proprio nello stesso Starbucks si chiese.

" Li conoscete? " chiese cercando di apparire neutrale, occhi verdi e la castana si sorridevano e lei gli teneva la mano. " Le due si, le abbiamo conosciute ieri, pensa, sono anche loro di New York, la castana si chiama Marley ed è qui con i suoi amici e il suo ragazzo " gli spiegò Nick mentre la castana li aveva notati e ricambiava il saluto.

Era già sulla buona strada verso la depressione quando notò un mulatto che si stava avvicinando al tavolo portando un vassoio pieno di caffè che distribuì agli altri prima di chinarsi e baciare la castana sulla bocca, forse c'era ancora speranza, o erano un mènage à trois.

" Non ci posso credere ... aspetta ... Nick e Jeff, giusto? " chiese la castana, Marley, alla sua sinistra aveva il suo ragazzo e alla destra occhi evrdi che gli lanciò un'occhiata carica di promesse. " Esatto Marley, lui è il nostro amico Thad " li presentò Jeff con un sorriso mentre anche gli altri due li raggiungevano. " Piacere, loro sono i miei amici Kitty e Artie, il mio ragazzo Jake e ... la rovina della mia vita, Sebastian " li presentò   
Marley.

" Non ricominciare, non fare come la vedova McKenzie " e così occhi verdi, Sebastian, conosceva l'inglese, anzi , vivevano nella stessa città. " La vedova McKenzie ti odia "  
" La vedova McKenzie è una stronza ".

" Sei tu che ti sei scopato suo figlio, e anche ieri ... ti ho trovato nei bagni ... sei irrecuperabile " disse la biondina con un sorriso sarcastico. " Comunque, noi andiamo da British Museum, venite anche voi? " chiese Marley con un sorriso mentre occhi verdi, Sebastian, e la biondina battibeccavano.

" .... certo, perché no? " chiese cercando di non arrossire mentre occhi verdi gli sorrideva malizioso e Jake e Artie alzavano gli occhi al cielo.  
Forse quella vacanza non era tutta da buttare via.


End file.
